Defying Fate
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Kagome and Shin have been friends since high school. He means a lot to her, and she knows his childhood friend means a lot to him. So Kagome will make sure Harumi stays safe no matter what. Because she just wants to see the guy she loves happy. *From my series of oneshots Amore.*


Series: Amnesia, as in the otome/anime.

Summary: Kagome has been friends with Shin since high school. She knew how much Harumi-senpai meant to the tsundere. Yes, Harumi had someone else. But Kagome loved Shin and his happiness meant the world to her. So when August 1st rolls around and suddenly things get strange and Harumi's life is suddenly in danger, the former time traveler knew that she couldn't let Shin lose her.

Pairings: Kagome/Shin, Harumi(Amnesia's heroine)/Ukyou (I almost went for Toma but heroine/Ukyou is my Amnesia otp.)

Disclaimer: If my readers recognize it it's not mine.

**Defying Fate**

Their friendship had always been strange, considering how when they met they almost got into an argument because Kagome hadn't liked how when she apologized for bumping into him he scolded her like a child even though they were the same age. It was a surprise that they didn't. Kagome had never been able to stand guys who came across as jerks, as her constant arguments with Inuyasha proved. And Shin rarely liked cheerful people, they in his eyes were usually loud, nosy, careless, and annoying in general, or at the very least easily pushed around or manipulated. It gave him a headache, he later admitted to her. Harumi was different because she was quiet, kind, and usually started out shy when she met new people. But Shin had apologized and asked if she was okay, proving that he was actually nice. And he had found that Kagome was fiery and not one to let herself be pushed around, yet was only loud when she was angry and unlike Harumi she was sensible.

Needless to say, Shin's best friends Harumi and Toma were both surprised. Especially when instead of giving Kagome a snarky comeback after she scolded him for being too harsh on his female best friend he blushed sheepishly and muttered an excuse. On the sidelines an incredulous Toma made an exasperated comment. And next to him Harumi watched with concern, expecting an argument to break out. But Kagome just smiled knowingly. Seeing this, Shin had blushed.

It had been so obvious to Kagome that both Shin and the self-proclaimed big brother Toma were in love with the sweet and adorable Harumi. There were times, though, where Toma's protectiveness bordered on possessive, when the blonde's feelings showed to have a darker tone. Harumi remained oblivious to the reality regarding the nature of her precious 'Nii-san's' affections. But Shin would subtly get Harumi to keep her distance and when the brown and pink haired girl's back was turned his eyes would narrow into a glare. At first Kagome would roll here eyes and giggle, pushing her conflicting feelings of worry over the girl's obliviousness and gratitude that it kept her from being frightened of her older brother figure. But then Kagome's feelings became less and less platonic.

They had only been friends for about a month. Kagome had made the mistake of mentioning that she had lived on a shrine for almost half her life. So since their history teacher was convinced that a play was the only way to get across what life was like in Japan during the time period being covered in class, she had been stuck with the task of going home to retrieve enough costumes for twenty people and all of the authentic props she could safely transport to the school. Shin, knowing Kagome would have trouble carrying it all alone and feeling it had been stupid and unfair of the man to expect her to, went with her. They had stopped at a café for a snack on the way since they missed out on lunch and right as the waiter was approaching the table with their order the peace was disrupted by Kagome's three friends from Jr. High and Hojo.

"Kagome, is that you?! It's been so long!" Eri exclaimed.

"We've been really worried; you never answer our calls anymore." Yuka added, "Why didn't you show up for your last date with Hojo? You really need to treat your boyfriend better; you already admitted that you ditched the two timer."

"I live on my own so I can go to my high school which is near Akihabara, and when I left I changed my number and e-mail." Kagome explained, "And last time I checked I've never had a boyfriend. You forced me to go on dates with Hojo-kun against my will three times, that's all."

Meanwhile, Shin's eye was twitching in annoyance.

"No need to be shy Kagome, you've never acted like that before." Eri said.

"I never once agreed to date Hojo or said I liked him!" Kagome snapped, getting angry.

"Come on Kagome, please give me a chance!" Hojo begged.

"You'll never get over Inuyasha if you don't try to get over your heartbreak." Eri claimed, as if she was explaining something to a child who didn't know any better.

"But I was never heartbroken." Kagome said, quickly losing her fire at the harsh reminders, "I knew he would never love me, and it was just a crush anyway."

Ayumi finally tried to speak up, looking guilty. "Kagome-"

"It's still no excuse for standing Hojo up! The two timer even made you miss school when you weren't sick anyway!" Yuka scolded.

"Will you shut up and listen already? You're noisy and annoying." Shin complained, "Kagome gave you her answer. Why are you pushing her to date someone she doesn't like? If you like him so much you should be the ones trying to date him."

"Who are you?" Eri asked as she blinked, seemingly only just noticing him.

'Did they really not see him?' Kagome wondered incredulously.

"Unlike you, I'm Kagome's friend." Shin said.

"We are too her friends!" Yuka complained.

"Friends are supportive, they consider their friends' feelings, and they listen to what they have to say." Shin said, "All of the times you've told Kagome to date this goody two shoes, have you even once asked for her opinion? If they guy you mentioned really hurt her, did you ever lend her a shoulder to cry on?"

Sheepish and embarrassed, the quartet finally left when the waiter asked if the four were bothering them. Shin huffed and slumped in his seat. But he reassured the waiter and dismissed his concerns. Kagome, who was still in shock, hadn't been able to take her eyes off of Shin the entire him. (Partially because she wasn't sure she had ever seen the red-eyed boy talk so much.)

When he noticed he looked up at her. "What?"

She smiled gently. "Thank you, Shin. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede yelled at Inuyasha for hurting me when my back was turned but no one ever stood up for me like that before."

Shin's eyes widened but then softened, just a hint of understanding and empathy showing. "No need to thank me. It's natural to help you friends right? They were giving me a headache anyway."

"… Aren't you going to ask?" Kagome said.

"About some guy who it sounds like made you skip school and isn't even around anymore? Nah." he waved off, "It's not any of my business… I am here, though, if you want to talk."

Kagome looked at him searchingly, her expression tired. "You won't tell?"

"I promise no one will ever know." he said.

"It started on my fifteenth birthday. I ended up somewhere really crazy after a failed kidnapping over something I hadn't even known I had." Kagome explained, "Inuyasha saved my life. Three days I finally found my way home. I spent the next eight months being dragged back by him to help him with something complicated. He always compared me to his dead girlfriend, saying we looked alike. I couldn't stand him at first, but he was usually nicer than he seemed if you didn't make him mad or have what he wanted. I almost fell for him but it was always about Kikyou. When I liked him as more than friends I thought just being near him was worth it and he had a tragic childhood, so I let him push me around more than I should have. He almost never saw me as myself and he was such a jerk… Shin, the stuff he dragged me into almost killed me."

Suddenly he was in the same booth, hugging her. "That's enough. I'm sorry, Kagome. I never meant to make you cry."

Kagome brought up a hand to her cheek, and it was indeed wet. She didn't even notice when she started crying. She buried her head in his shoulder, gripping his shirt. When the tears finally stopped she felt better but couldn't bring herself to pull away from his warmth.

"Shin, you're one of the nicest guys I've ever met. I'm glad we're friends." she muttered, not seeing him blush before a fond look crossed his face. (If she had, things might have gone much smoother later on.)

When Harumi graduated high school Shin had seemed like he had realized how he felt and planned to confess. At the same time even though Kagome thought he had realized or made a decision on something that painted his relationship with his childhood friend as platonic rather than romantic. (That was easily dismissed as result of growing up together.) But that was when things got strange. It had started, not that anyone else had noticed, rather innocently. Harumi went on a trip by herself before she started college before Shin had a chance to confess, and when she came back it was clear to Kagome that the older girl had met someone.

The brown and pink haired girl was obviously starting to fall in love. She was even already planning another trip to try and meet the lucky guy again. To achieve this Harumi drastically increased how many shifts she worked each week at Meido no Hitsuji, the maid and butler café they all worked at. That was when the other girl met their male coworkers Ikki and Kent. It was clear that Ikki was smitten, and though what way he liked her was fuzzy it was clear that Kent was fond of her too. Add in that Toma had gotten bolder, and though most couldn't notice there were times when Shin was annoyed and frustrated. Whether out of jealousy or from being a protective childhood friend Kagome wasn't sure.

"You're lucky Harumi is so oblivious." Kagome teased with a giggle.

Shin just glared. "Urusai."

Kagome only erupted into full blown laughter. "At least you can still keep an eye on her."

Shin, who had his head turned away, looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I guess."

Kagome smiled. "She's lucky to have you there for her. I'd like a knight of my own some day."

At first Shin blushed, but when his red eyes met her purple ones he found himself suppressing a frown. 'Why does she look sad?'

When July was coming to a close, Harumi met the guy she liked again. One day a young man with long green hair and green eyes entered the café. When he and Harumi saw each other their eyes widened with shock. Then, they both smiled so brightly it practically lit up the café.

"Is that really you, Ukyou-san?!" Harumi asked excitedly.

"Hisashiburi, Harumi. I never expected to see you here." Ukyou said, looking as if he might cry from joy.

For a moment, Kagome swore she saw the light reflect off of a thread linking Harumi's and Ukyou's pinkies. "Well would you look at that."

"What're you smiling about?" Toma asked.

"I think I have the unique pleasure of witnessing soul mates find each other." Kagome answered.

"What are you going on about?" Sawa asked skeptically, giving Kagome an incredulous look.

"Besides the fact that Harumi-chan met him on her trip, Kagome said, "Haven't you heard of enishi?"

"You mean that old string of fate nonsense?" Shin asked, looking at Kagome like she was crazy.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself just over four years ago." Kagome said, "But can you really look at them and say I can't be right?"

"… You know, I've never seen Harumi like that before." Sawa admitted.

"Don't you three have work to do?" Kent interrupted.

On August first, Kagome's mind was assaulted by memories regarding Meido no Hitsuji's mysterious new regular Ukyou that contradicted the ones she already had. Memories of Ukyou and Harumi's reunion being different. Unlike in reality, his and Harumi's reunion in these memories wasn't a week and a half ago but at in front of her college ate the end of June. Of a budding romance that finally blossomed into a relationship two weeks into July. Of Shin and Toma coming to terms with remaining as nothing more than sibling-like childhood friends in Harumi's eyes and being supportive rather than trying to keep her occupied so that she spent less time around Ukyou. Of hearing about an explosion and Harumi being unconscious in the hospital. And of walking toward said hospital with Shin to visit Harumi when suddenly she and Shin were engulfed in a wave of energy originating from the hospital.

Then her mind was assaulted with images of watching as Harumi either had sweet moments with men who weren't Ukyou, tried to stop their coworkers from arguing, or died. Overcome with dizziness, she started to collapse, a book slipping from her hands. But instead of hitting the floor of the high school's library, masculine arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you alright?" Shin asked, leading her away from the bookshelf and to one of the benches scattered throughout the library.

"… 'Time is out of joint.'" Kagome muttered.

"A Shakespeare quote doesn't answer my question, baka." Shin admonished, worry clear in his eyes despite his now semi annoyed expression.

"I think so; I don't know what came over me… Actually, it may be Harumi-chan you need to worry about…" Kagome said, realizing there was a feel of energy similar to the energy of the Bone Eater's Well used to have.

Shin's confusion was clear in his expression. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not really sure, but the timeline is different. Something has been changed or someone is trying to change something. It's like… if time was a river, I'd say someone made it flow backwards a little then veer off in a different direction." Kagome explained, "I know it makes no sense, but 'time is out of joint' is about as clear as I can get."

"No, I get it. It just sounds crazy." Shin said, "Let's say I believe you. How can you tell?"

"You remember my photos of Inuyasha and our other friends? Those weren't really cosplay." Kagome admitted, looking down at the shocked look on his face, "It's not something that I can explain without worrying about being thrown in an asylum. Do you remember my retort when Toma tried to taunt me about ditching the test of courage?"

"Yeah." In fact, Shin would never be able to forget, the look on Kagome's face had even concerned and worried Waka.

Kagome's exact words had been, _"There's a reason I stopped writing off all myths off as fiction and don't react to scary movies anymore."_

"So… Is Harumi in danger?" Shin asked finally.

"Please don't worry, Shin. I promise I won't let anything happen to her." Kagome promised, noticing Shin's arm was still around her but unable to bring herself to point it out.

Shin smiled gently. "Just don't push yourself so much you're the one hurt, okay?"

A week later, Kagome saw Ukyou while she was shopping for bathing supplies. She had noticed over the past few days that when asked a question concerning Harumi, his answers made about as much sense as the excuses Kagome and her grandfather had made to attempt to hide her time traveling (That was to say, almost no sense at all.) or fit the images from the week before. Her promise to Shin in mind, Kagome confronted the green haired man.

"Ukyou-san!" Kagome called.

Ukyou stopped and turned towards her, confusion clear in his expression. "Kagome-san?"

"Do you have time? I need to talk to you about something." she asked, "Preferably where others are less likely to hear."

A few minutes later found the pair in a deserted coffee shop.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ukyou asked.

"I want you to be honest, so I'll get straight to the point." Kagome said, "What's going on with Harumi?"

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kagome sighed. "I've time traveled before, Ukyou-san. Something strange happened a week ago, and all the facts hint at a change in the flow of time."

"What makes you say that?" Ukyou said, obviously trying to dodge the question.

"Why else would scenes where you're in a relationship with Harumi barrage my mind?" Kagome countered.

"… I'm just trying to change her fate." Ukyou admitted, "All I want is to see her survive August and live happily."

"This has to do with the accident I heard happened in the lab next to her classroom doesn't it?" she asked softly.

Ukyou finally looked up from his coffee cup and his green eyes met her purple ones. He saw wisdom far beyond Kagome's eighteen years and empathy. And he knew then that she had been through at least as much as he had, that he could trust her. So he told her everything. The story he wove was one of a struggle to defy fate and death in an attempt to rewrite seemingly star-crossed lovers' destinies. Kagome saw a man who had been through much worse than he deserved, the vicious cycle Ukyou found himself trapped in had gone on so long that his karma was probably clearer than before this whole mess started.

"It'll be okay. Just a few more weeks and she'll be in your arms enjoying September's arrival." Kagome reassured.

Suddenly there were bags under Ukyou's eyes, which had a wild look in them. "Who says I even want that? We've died too many times for her."

"That doesn't fool me. You're still Ukyou, and you come from his pain, which includes the devastation of losing her so many times, right?" Kagome replied, "I promise you, Ukyou, that both you and Harumi will live through August and you'll have your happy ending. I'll make sure of it."

"Why?" normal Ukyou asked, "Why would you go so far for a girl you aren't particularly close to and someone who you barely know?"

"Harumi's my friend, and you mean a lot to her. That's all the reason I need." Kagome countered.

The other Ukyou was in control again. "Do you really expect me to believe that you want to help your competition? Without her around you'll actually have a chance with Shin."

Kagome's answer was immediate. "It doesn't matter. She means a lot to Shin. As long as he's happy it's fine, I've given up on lucking out in love. So I'll settle for making him smile instead."

He frowned, but rather than respond he retreated again and the normal Ukyou was once more in control. "Kagome-san… you…"

That was the last thing said between them until they parted ways. But the words left unsaid bellied a mutual understanding. For Ukyou could see what no one else currently around Kagome could have. She had clearly been through something crazier and more dangerous than the mess Ukyou had made. Because her nonchalance and the look in her eyes made sense no other way. And more importantly, the green haired man had a feeling that Kagome knew what it was like. Seeing the one you love care for someone else, knowing that the odds were probably so against you that all you could do was wish for their happiness. Kagome had grown up in this area in most of the worlds that had her around Harumi in them and in all of them she had found love and happiness so he wasn't sure what had happened, but in this world the fiery Kagome had gone through heartbreak and been the one to sacrifice something so often that it didn't even occur to her to try to fight for the affection of the one she loved. The possibility of her feelings being requited, Ukyou was sure, probably hadn't even been a passing thought. When he went to sleep that night he remembered her words, and his hope from earlier was tainted with a bad feeling he would later regret he hadn't noticed was a premonition.

"Kagome-chan are you alright?" Ikki asked.

"I'm fine." Kagome said, kneeling down to pick up the broken plate, "It's just lucky that it only broke into a few pieces."

"Let me help." Ikki said, starting to approach.

"What's going on here?" Waka asked sharply.

"It's my fault. I was clearing up when I dropped a plate." Kagome explained, "It's broken but it was empty so the mess isn't as bad as it could have been."

Then Shin walked over to them.

"Oi, what's all the fuss-" But Shin immediately was distracted from his brewing ire, "Kagome, you're bleeding."

"Huh?" Kagome finally realized that the piece of plate she had picked up had nicked her hand.

"Come on, you should get that treated." Shin said, pulling her to her feet and leading her to the back.

"Shouldn't I finish cleaning up first?" Kagome protested.

Shin waved off her concern. "Ikki's got it."

A couple of minutes later they were both seated at the table. At first they were silent as Shin cleaned the injury. Then the red eyed boy broke the silence.

"What happened?" he finally asked, "The only other time you broke something Ikki tried to hit on you."

Kagome sighed, and Shin felt he'd never seen her so tired and unsure.

"I know you're not superstitious already, so please don't take this the wrong way." Kagome requested, to which Shin nodded, "Shin… do you ever believe in omens?"

"Not really, but I don't discount them either." he said.

"I… got a really bad feeling." Kagome admitted, "Tonight… everything will be decided one way or the other."

Shin looked at her for a moment, but didn't reply. Then he stood up.

"Go change. It's almost closing time, so Waka-san will probably let us leave early." he said.

Kagome looked at him questioningly, but complied. Not even fifteen minutes later she found herself being pulled into a pizza restaurant.

"Shin, what are we doing here?" Kagome asked.

Shin looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You'll skip dinner if I leave you alone. You never eat after a double shift."

Kagome blushed from embarrassment at being called out on it. She'd been able to sleep in because it was a Sunday so for once she still had energy. But most of the time the fanboys and fangirls that contributed most of Meido no Hitsuji's profits wore her out so much mentally and gave her such bad headaches that food just didn't appeal to her. Even today it was so late Kagome felt it made no sense.

Kagome and Shin left the restaurant an hour later. Since it was starting to get late he offered to walk her home. But Kagome refused, citing a need to stop for hygiene products. He frowned but complied, leaving a reminder to get some sleep. She reassured him she would.

It was eleven PM when Kagome left her apartment. She had been feeling restless and needed to get something to have for breakfast the next day anyway. She was halfway to the only open convenience store when the weather took a turn for the worst. Amidst the downpour a flash of lightning revealed an all too familiar pair running hand in hand, desperate to find safe shelter. Then, she remembered the date, and what Ukyou had said.

"_Eventually, I realized… It was no coincidence that in each world where I lived Harumi died instead. My struggle had been against fate itself all along."_

'No…!' Thoughts of the weather and the next day forgotten, Kagome raced after Harumi and Ukyou.

The former time traveler followed them through the park, down streets, and into the grounds of Harumi's university. They entered the first unlocked building. Before Kagome could approach and reveal her presence, everything went wrong. The other Ukyou took control and a chase ensued. When Kagome caught up to them they were on the top floor. Harumi couldn't run anymore, and the other Ukyou had a knife.

'Not if I can help!' Kagome thought in response to his words.

Fueled by adrenaline and desperation, Shin's face flashing through her mind, Kagome sped up and stepped between the lovers. But it was too late to stop, and the knife entered Kagome's chest dangerously close to her heart. Surprise was written all over the other Ukyou's face. He let go as if it had burned him and then called her an idiot and retreated, relinquishing control to the normal Ukyou. Kagome sank to her knees, and somewhere in the burning building- how had she not noticed that before- a big grandfather clock struck midnight. Harumi was in shock and Ukyou was the picture of guilt and confusion, but Kagome was smiling in relief.

'I made it…' she thought, 'I told you she'd be okay, Shin.'

"Why? Why did you do this?" Ukyou asked.

"I've never seen a couple in love mean so much to each other." Kagome admitted, "You were the one couple that I couldn't let fate tear apart no matter what consequences I brought down on myself. And I wanted to protect Shin's smile. You have no idea how much you mean to the tsundere, Harumi…"

"Kagome-san, what does Shin have to do with anything?" Harumi asked.

Kagome chuckled and ended up coughing. Her hand came away from her mouth bloody, and she winced. She hoped Shin would forgive her one day. She doubted she would last long the way things were going.

"Why don't you ask Ukyou?" she suggested, "At this point he's been there done that, I even saw his left hand going for his right wrist. Besides, I've… only ever been fate's sacrifice… anyway…"

"What?"

Harumi still didn't understand. But she lost her chance to ask. Kagome's eyes slid shut, her last thought being regret that she never had the courage to confess her feelings.

"**I've never seen a human so selfless."**

"Who…?"

Suddenly, Kagome's world went from pure black to pure white. A man with silver hair, black and yellow horns, pointed ears, and strange clothes was standing in front of her.

"What-?" Kagome wasn't sure what to ask first.

"**I give you my apologies and thanks, Ojou-san."** he said.

"Why?"

"**This was my fault, I didn't have the right powers to grant Ukyou's wish."**

"You must be Neil." Kagome realized.

"**I interfered because I was curious about humans."** Neil confessed, **"And now I'm going to be punished for overstepping my boundaries. But I'm grateful to you, and so is Ukyou, so I'll use the last of my power to slow down the blood loss. Don't waste your chance."**

"Chance for what?"But instead of getting an answer, Kagome found herself waking up- something she hadn't been sure would happen again.

Kagome realized she was on some sort of bed. So she looked around and found herself in a hospital room. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed the noise of the heart monitor before. When she tried to stretch gently, she realized her hand wouldn't move and that something was next to her stomach. Looking down, she saw a hand covered by a red glove was holding hers, and a face partially covered by slightly curly black hair.

"Shin…?" she tried to sit up, and his eyelids drifted open to reveal his red eyes at the same time she winced.

"Be careful, baka. You could have died." he admonished, quickly getting up to help her sit up without straining her wound.

Kagome looked at the clock. It was August 25th, almost four PM. It was Monday, she knew Shin had class.

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"About on AM Harumi's new boyfriend called." Shin explained, "He said you got stabbed saving Harumi from some debris."

As he looked at her accusingly, she realized her wound was more jagged and rough, probably Neil's doing. Kagome sighed, her expression showing how sad and tired she'd sometimes felt around people for the first time.

"The truth is Harumi and Ukyou's story, and even if I had any right to tell you it's' as unbelievable as what happened on my fifteenth birthday." she told him, "I don't regret what I did."

Shin's expression grew angry. "You're lucky to be alive! Doesn't that matter to you?!"

"It's not like I _want_ to die!" Kagome reassured, "but I will always place the people I care for and their loved ones above my well being. So it doesn't matter to me if their happiness means my death. I was supposed to be a sacrifice for Inuyasha's happiness anyway, it was both lucky and defying fate that I even lived long enough to meet you."

Shin's confusion calmed him down. "What are you saying?"

"It was for you, Shin. I promised, remember?" Kagome said, "Even if I hadn't wanted to, which I did, I had to save her for your sake."

Shin was shell shocked. "What does Harumi have to do with that?"

Kagome smiled bitterly, and the expression pulled at Shin's heartstrings. "I know Harumi's the one with your heart, Shin. I had to save her to protect your smile."

"Why go so far for me? I don't want you to die because of me, Kagome." Shin protested.

"And you call other people bakas. How oblivious can you get?" she teased, snorting sadly, "I love you, Shin. Silly tough guy front and all."

"So that's why you got weird on me sometimes. It was all a misunderstanding." Shin muttered.

"…Huh?" Kagome's eyes were wide.

Shin leaned close to her. The proximity of his face to hers made her blush. Their foreheads were almost touching.

"I may have had a thing for her when we met, but you're the one I love." Shin admitted.

And then he kissed her.

**Owari**


End file.
